Lucky Changes
by hhlover2345
Summary: Loren gets into a huge fight with her boyfriend Cameron who is also the father of her daughter Kailyn he puts them out and now Loren has nowhere to go! What is she going to do? I dedicate this story to Lue2001 who gave me this idea I did change the story a little but it is your plot. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1-New Life

**Heyyy this is a new story that I wanted to tryout I got this idea from Lue2001 so I definitely want to give her the shout out and tell her that I appreciate it. I am going to change up the idea just a tad bit but most of it will be yours. Thank you here is Chapter one.**

**Loren was 21 years old and living with her baby named Kailyn and her boyfriend/father of the child Cameron. Kailyn is 2 years old and she asks mommy everything. Cameron and Loren were happy to be together at one point but, when she got pregnant everything had changed all they did was argue and one particular evening that argument led to something more.**

**Cameron: you know Loren I can't deal with this you and Kailyn it is so much work I am not ready to continue to be a father it is hard and I just don't want this anymore.**

**Loren started crying: you know Cameron we have worked hard to get where we are today you DID NOT have a problem with us until I had Kailyn now you have changed you are not the same man that I met years ago. What happened to us? Most importantly what happened to you?!**

**Cameron: YOU HAPPENED! YOU CAME AND MESSED UP MY LIFE BY BRINGING THIS BABY IN THE WORLD! I AM GOING SOMEWHER E IN LIFE I DON'T NEED YOU OR A BABY IN MY LIFE TO MESS THAT UP!**

**Loren: really Cameron me?! ME?! Mess us up! Cameron you were man enough to make love to me and to say sweet things to me but, when I get pregnant and have Kailyn now it is a problem! How could you say that your own daughter! Your own flesh and blood!**

**Cameron: I don't give two craps about you or that damn baby! You know what GET OUT OF MY HOUSE DON'T CALL ME FOR MONEY OR HELP BECAUSE I AM CHANGING MY NUMBER AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE IT! PACK AND LEAVE NOW LOREN...GET OUT!**

**Loren: where am I going to go Cameron! You are going to put…**

**Cameron: I don't care you have a car it is stable enough for you to live in just get out!**

**Loren started crying and went into her room and packed up her things after she got all her clothes she went into Kailyn's room to pack up her clothes, toys, and food she can take. She was happy that she was sleeping and she did not know what was going on. She went and put her and Kailyn's bags in the car and when she got back she picked up Kailyn and put her in her car seat and carried her to the door until Cameron stopped her.**

**Cameron: Like I said do not try to contact me or go anywhere saying that I am Kailyn's father because I don't need my other women to know that their sexy professional soccer player is a dad. I am never giving you money so like I said don't ask.**

**Loren sat Kailyn down: you know what Cameron I don't give a flying flip about you and your other women and your stupid soccer career I was with you for you and the baby not for the stupid money yeah I couldn't get a job and it was hard for me to try and make it but I was trying so I could make money for myself. One thing for sure you are going to regret what you are doing and what you already did. **

**Loren picked up Kailyn's car seat and opens the door: oh and one more thing **

**Cameron: What!**

**Loren: you can take that money and cram it up your ass!**

**Loren walked out and went to her car she put Kailyn in the back seat and buckled her up and then she got in the car and just started driving she did not know where to go. She only had $100.00 on her card and she was hoping that it did not cost too much to put her and Kailyn in a decent Hotel. She just turned on the radio and her favorite rock star Eddie Duran song something in the Air started to play. An hour later Loren was just driving around until Kailyn woke up and started to cry.**

**Kailyn: potty mommy potty!**

**Loren looked in the mirror: okay sweetie let me find something…geez there is nothing! Wait I see Jake Madsen Management umm maybe they will let us use the bathroom.**

**Loren parked in a spot and took Kailyn out she walked up to the door that said "Jake Madsen Management" Loren looked at it and thought about Eddie Duran. She put that out of her mind and then she opened the door and met Kelly the secretary.**

**Kelly: Um Hello may I help you?**

**Loren: I know this maybe a little odd but, my daughter here Kailyn has to go to the bathroom and I did not know which way to go or where to stop and this was the first place I saw can I please take her to the restroom.**

**Kelly really feels bad for them they looked like they been out for days: sure go ahead go down the hall and make a left.**

**Loren: thank you so much**

**Loren took Kailyn to the bathroom she helped her potty. When they finished she went back out and saw Kelly on the phone. She waived her hand bye and was about to walk out.**

**Kelly: Wait! Uh…**

**Loren: Oh I am sorry my name is Loren**

**Kelly: nice to meet you and what is this cutie's name?**

**Kailyn: kwailyn (she smiled)**

**Kelly: nice too meet you too kailyn um…I am sorry and maybe I am a being a little noisy but are you okay?**

**Loren: I am fine thanks for asking me and this little chick right here is going to go get a hotel for the night and….**

**Kelly: I am sorry but Loren what is going on I know you do not know me but you just seemed a little upset and not to be rude but you and your daughter look like you been living outside for days.**

**Loren: (sighed) umm well I was living with my boyfriend and the father of my child and he basically put me out and I have no job nowhere to go (She started to cry) I am just trying not to get upset because of my little girl she is all I have.**

**Kelly started to shed a few tears: You don't have family or friends here?**

**Loren: (sniffing) I wish I did….my mom died years ago and my dad left me when I was a kid so I have no one I did have a best friend but we lost contact because I decided to choose my boyfriend over her and now I am here**

**Kelly really felt bad for her: okay well look I can totally get you a job here how about you take this application and bring it to me tomorrow. I will guarantee you a job on the spot.**

**Loren: don't you have to talk to Mr. Madsen?**

**Kelly: yeah but, I promise I will get this for you.**

**Loren: Thank you so much I will definitely do that. **

**Kelly: Okay well here is my number and I want you to call me when you get a chance okay?**

**Loren: Okay! Thanks again!**

**Loren gave Kelly a hug with Kailyn in her hand who was smiling and clapping…..they walked out and she got in the car. They got to a hotel and Loren picked up Kailyn and walked in when the clerk tried to swipe her card it would not work.**

**Hotel Clerk: I am sorry mam but it is declined**

**Loren: declined?**

**Hotel Clerk: yes**

**Loren: ugh I can't believe this where am I going to go now!**

**Okay so this is another fanfic I hope you guys enjoy it please read and review I will update Just Can't Get Enough tomorrow! Goodnight everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2-Plans

**Kailyn started to cry because she was sleepy and hungry. Loren was standing there shocked that her card was declining she figured that Cameron cut everything off from her including taking the rest of the money she had off her card. She was trying to comfort Kailyn and then she started to cry. The Hotel Clerk started to feel really bad and she could understand what she had been through so she decided to help her.**

**Hotel Clerk: Mam? **

**Loren finally got Kailyn to calm down: yes?**

**Hotel Clerk: I want to make us a deal can you do that?**

**Loren sniffed: yes anything that will help me out.**

**Hotel Clerk: okay listen I can use my card and everything to help you get this hotel room plus since I work here I get a big discount I don't know what you are going through but, I know this is really difficult I started out with nothing but, ever since I got this job I am doing great so I will use my card and you can stay in the room until Sunday that is all I can give you and of course you can do room service the only thing you have to do is keep your word that this is between me and you. What do you say?**

**Loren started to cry more she put Kailyn down and hugged the clerk: Thank you I really appreciate this you do not know how much you just made me happy.**

**Hotel Clerk smiled: you are welcome I do not mind**

**Loren wiped her nose: what is your name may I ask?**

**Hotel Clerk: My name is Laura Smith and you are?**

**Loren: nice to meet you I am Loren Tate and this is my daughter Kailyn Tate**

**Laura: well I am happy to help you here is your hotel key **

**Loren: thank you again so much**

**Laura: you are welcome.**

**Loren hugged Laura one more time and took her and Kailyn bags and went to their room. When she walked in it was a nice room with one big bed a nice bathroom with a great television and everything. She was crying and thankful for everything. She took Kailyn and gave her a bath laid her on the bed with her toys and then she called room service. It was close to Kailyn's bedtime so Loren decided to call Kelly because she realized that Kelly does not have her cell phone number.**

**Kelly: Hello?**

**Loren: Hey Kelly this is Loren**

**Kelly: Oh hey how are you?**

**Loren: I am good I just got into the hotel safely I am waiting on the food so Kailyn can go to sleep.**

**Kelly: Okay that is excellent is this your cell number?**

**Loren: yes**

**Kelly: Okay well I will call you first thing in the morning about this job okay.**

**Loren: okay thanks again Kelly goodbye**

**As soon as Loren hung up there was a knock at the door: who is it?**

**Person: Room service**

**Loren opens the door and when she does she notices who the person is.**

**Loren: Oh my god Melissa!**

**Kelly knew that it was sort of late to call Jake cell phone and try to talk to him about this job but for some reason she is already becoming attached to Loren in a big sister way. She decided that she did not care about the consequences she just wanted to make sure that Loren Tate had a job working for JMM. She called Jakes' cell and he answered.**

**Jake: seriously Kelly? Like do you know what time it is?**

**Kelly: Jake it is only 9:30**

**Jake: exactly! Pass my bedtime! What is going on?**

**Kelly: Okay before you freak out just hear me out…**

**Jake: so you know I am going to freak out no Kelly**

**Kelly: JAKE! Just listen please.**

**Jake: (sigh) okay go ahead**

**Kelly: Well yesterday while you were in a meeting with Eddie this girl came in with her daughter and they looked like they have been on the streets for days anyways I asked her what was going on and she told me her situation her boyfriend kicked her and her daughter out and she does not have a job Jake she does not even know where her life is going to go after this. It broke my heart to see her and her little girl and I offered her a job at the Management building but, I told her I would talk to you. Please just give her a chance.**

**Jake: (sigh) I hate the fact that you are so damn stubborn Kelly but I love that you have a great heart. Well I understand if you think this girl will help us out and she really needs a job, then hire her. But, I warn you now if she does anything against our rules than the consequences falls on you Kelly. **

**Kelly: I promise I will definitely make sure she is up to our standards. Thanks a lot Jake**

**Jake: You welcome…But, one what are you going to get her to do? And two what are you going to do with her child?**

**Kelly: well I probably will just ask her to do paperwork and things like that for us and I was hoping if I can talk to Traci to see if I can put her daughter in her daycare I mean just until she gets on her feet. **

**Jake: well I am sure Traci won't mind but you should talk to her and make sure**

**Kelly: Okay thank you so much Jake I will call Traci in the morning **

**Jake: alright you welcome Kelly**

**Jake hung up and Kelly could not wait until she talked to Loren to tell her the good news one of her missions were complete. Eddie was laying down watching TV when his ex-girlfriend Chloe was getting ready to leave. Eddie and Chloe are not together but, they still are messing around with one another. Chloe walked to where Eddie was and sat down by him.**

**Eddie: Chloe I can't keep doing this WE can't keep doing this you broke up with me, left me and now you keep coming back into my life and you don't want a relationship why do you keep wasting my time?**

**Chloe: Eddie I still love you and I want to be with you but, I am just not ready I still just want to mess around with you.**

**Eddie: No, I can't do this I want a relationship I want to be able to take you out again and be with you again like what the hell is this?**

**Chloe: I don't want to Eddie! I am happy to where we are now! Why do you keep pushing this to be more than it already is?**

**Eddie stood up: You know what Chloe if this is what you want then I quit because I am tired of sneaking you around like what are you hiding?**

**Chloe walked up to Eddie and started to kiss him where he is weak and can't resist her: Just let this happen Eddie and see where this goes**

**Eddie closed his eyes: fine Chloe**

**They both went to his bedroom and Chloe knew that she had Eddie Duran wrapped around her finger and no one will come between them.**

**Okay so I left some cliffhangers but I will definitely answer them tonight when I write the next chapter. Thanks for the love everyone and I appreciate the reviews please read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3-Friendship

**Melissa: Loren is that you?**

**Loren: yeah how have you been?**

**Melissa: I have been okay trying to live life I have two jobs this and my photography job but, it does not pay me much I have the degree but, my boss has not moved me up yet.**

**Loren: wow Mel well at least you are doing something you love with the photography**

**Melissa: yeah I guess I am not where I want to be but it is a start **

**Loren: can you come in and talk or are you still working**

**Melissa: I can you were my last person and then I was going home so I can come in**

**Loren motioned for her to come in Melissa stops when she sees a little girl playing with toys on the bed.**

**Melissa: um is she your niece or cousin?**

**Loren: No this is my beautiful daughter Kailyn Tate**

**Kailyn: Hi (She started waving and went back playing with her toys)**

**Melissa looked at Loren and then at Kailyn: Hi cutie**

**Kailyn started to laugh Melissa looked at Loren and then looked away. Loren really missed her best friend and she wanted to tell her everything. So she set up the food for Kailyn to eat and then she started talking to Melissa.**

**Loren: Oh Mel I missed you so much (She started to cry) I am so sorry I chose Cameron over you he was the worse boyfriend ever. I mean I thought we were meant to be but….but**

**Mel went and hugged Loren Kailyn was into her food she does not notice what is going on. **

**Mel: Lo it is going to be okay I accept your apology I know you did not mean to do what you did it happens you were in the moment and in love you do things that you think is right because you were in love and you…**

**Loren: No Mel regardless of me being so called in love I should have not chosen this guy who I known a shorter amount of time over my best friend I knew since I was little he was not worth my time I just do not know what to do I think things are working out for me **

**Mel: Okay well if you up for it you want to do how we use to eat Ice Cream and then tell stories**

**Loren smiled: I would love that I just need to put this little one to sleep**

**Mel: well that is fine I will go get the ice cream **

**Loren: thanks Mel**

**Mel left to clock out and go get the ice cream Loren ate and cleaned up Kailyn and the room and then she put her to bed. As soon as Kailyn went to sleep Mel knocked on the door and Loren let her in.**

**Melissa: Hey I am here!**

**Loren: sshhh Kailyn just went to sleep haha I do not need her to wake back up because when she does it takes me forever to put her back to sleep.**

**Melissa: haha sorry well you want to sit over there and talk and then when we finish definitely watch some Ryan Gosling later. **

**Loren: where are you sleeping there is only one bed I would share but it is me and Kailyn**

**Melissa: you know I am always prepared I brought my sleeping bag and blanket**

**Loren: haha okay well let's go and talk**

**Melissa and Loren sat at the little table eating ice cream and talking about the past of their friendship.**

**Melissa: We had some good times Lo I miss it all I am happy we found each other again **

**Loren: yeah me too Mel I really missed you it is just so much **

**Melissa: okay well tell me about this Cameron**

**Loren: (sighed) well when me and you stop talking I moved in with Cameron before he became this famous Soccer player and anyways when we were together you know we was in the moment and I got pregnant he was happy even when I had Kailyn and then as soon as she turned 2 years old and when he actually became a famous Soccer player he started to change Mel when I say change I mean he was not the sweet romantic Cameron in high school….anyways we had been arguing and fighting…**

**Melissa: physically?**

**Loren: no not physically one thing he did not do was put his hands on me we just argued a lot and fighting like I slapped him and he would walk away so he would not do nothing anyways actually earlier this morning we got into a huge argument and he kicked me and Kailyn out told me not to call him or ask him for anything and the money I had left on my card he took it off so I had nothing to live on..**

**Melissa: What a jerk I wish he was here so I could hill… how did you afford this hotel room…Oh gosh Lo you did not sleep with anybody for money did you…oh gosh I thought I taught you better than that….**

**Loren: haha no no Mel she told me not to say anything but we are friends and I trust you. Anyways the hotel clerk Laura helped me she used her card to get me this room until Sunday.**

**Melissa: whoo I thought we was going to have to have a conversation but, yeah Laura she is a sweetheart she is great I love her to death she was the one who helped me get this job.**

**Loren: that is great Mel I do not even know what to do anymore….I also might get a job starting tomorrow.**

**Mel: oh really where?**

**Loren: Jake Madsen Management **

**Mel: Really? Eddie's manager?**

**Loren: I totally forgot that was Eddie's manager haha but yeah the lady there named Kelly told me she would guarantee me this job but, I have no clue what I am going to do with Kailyn I might have to find a daycare or something.**

**Mel: Well I would love to keep Kailyn for free on Mondays and Tuesdays because I am off from both jobs on those days.**

**Loren: really Mel I would really appreciate that thank you so much**

**Mel: what are best friends for?**

**Loren started to cry which started to make Mel cry they hugged and cried for about 10 minutes.**

**Mel: okay enough of this sentimental stuff let start watching Ryan Gosling.**

**Loren: Okay.**

**Loren and Mel watched Ryan Gosling all night long and finally fell asleep. The next morning Loren woke up to her phone ringing she was happy that it did not wake up Kailyn she saw that it was Kelly so she answered.**

**Loren: hey Kelly**

**Kelly: Hey Loren guess what?**

**Loren: yes**

**Kelly: you definitely got the job**

**Loren: Oh my gosh thank you so much Kelly this means the world to me when can I start?**

**Kelly: you can start today get ready now and we will go over everything and basically do your training session. **

**Loren: thank you thank you thank you Kelly I will be there**

**Kelly: okay see you later **

**Loren hung up and woke up Mel**

**Mel: what is going on? What happened? (She looked around)**

**Loren laughed: I got the job Mel I got it**

**Mel: oh my gosh that is awesome **

**Mel hugged Loren: when do you start?**

**Loren: today once I get ready**

**Mel: Well I will keep Kailyn for you while you work today but I hope you get off at like five because I have to be to work at 7.**

**Loren: well Kelly said it was just a training session so I would love for you to take Kailyn for me today until I figure out what to do later. **

**Mel: Okay well I will meet you in an hour I am going to go home and change and take her**

**Loren smiled: Thank you Mel everything is falling into place thank you so much**

**Mel: you welcome Lo I will see you in a little bit**

**Loren: Okay **

**Loren ordered room service for her and Kailyn she packed up Kailyn's toys and changing clothes she woke her up and gave her a bath as soon as she put her clothes on room service dropped off her food. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost time to meet Mel. **

**Loren: hey Kailyn?**

**Kailyn looking at her mom: yeah mommy?**

**Loren: Mommy is going to go to her job today and I am going to leave you with my best friend Mel the woman you met last night will you be okay?**

**Kailyn smiled: yeah like her**

**Loren: Okay baby come on let's go meet her **

**Mel texted Loren and told her she was downstairs Loren took the bag and Kailyn downstairs to Mel.**

**Loren: I really appreciate this Mel I do not know how to thank you **

**Mel: I told you Lo we best friends I do not mind helping do she know?**

**Kailyn: yeah hehe**

**Mel laughed: Okay well let's go have some fun**

**Loren smiled and kissed Kailyn: I love you baby I will see you later bye**

**Kailyn kissed Lo back: wuv u too mommy**

**Mel: so cute okay we going to go…go get ready for your first day at work Lo good luck.**

**Loren: okay**

**Loren walked back to her hotel room and got ready. When she finished she texted Kelly and told her she was on her way there. Kelly told her okay. When Loren got there she did not see Kelly so she went and knocked on Jake's door. Jake opened it.**

**Jake: hello you must be Loren Tate?**

**Loren: yes I am you must be Mr. Madsen?**

**Jake: yes please call me Jake**

**Loren smiled: Okay I was just looking for Kelly I told her I was on my way**

**Jake was thinking to himself he got an idea he wanted to get Eddie away from Chloe and he know just the person to do that and it is going to be the girl standing in front of him Loren Tate.**

**Okay everyone this is my last chapter for tonight I will update tomorrow now we are starting to move on with Leddie it is not going to be quick enough like you may want it but trust me when I say it is going to happen soon. Goodnight **


	4. Chapter 4-RockStar meets Loren

**Hey Everyone I am sorry I did not update last night so I am going to update this story and Just Can't Get Enough. Enjoy read and review! **

Loren: Uh Jake?

Jake: Oh! I apologize I was out of it but, Kelly had left for a quick errand and she will be back soon. I can go ahead and get you started on something. I have an appointment in about ten minutes so let me see what I can have you do.

Jake thought about it and he forgot that he is doing a singing contest and whoever they pick for the finals will get a chance to compete live in front of the audience at MK and get a record deal. So he had some entries but, he listened to them and he was not feeling any of them but, he was going to tell Loren to listen to them because maybe he missed something.

Jake: okay well I have this singing contest…

Loren: oh yeah for a new artist?

Jake: yeah I am happy that I have Eddie Duran but, at the same time I want more people to manage so I decided to do this contest. Anyways I have some more entries that I would like for you to listen to and if you like them check their names off on this sheet and I will see if they should go to the next round. I am going to leave now I have an appointment with the label I will see you soon.

Loren took the information from him: Okay see you later

Loren was sitting there listening to the contestants and then she started thinking about her music. She has been writing music for days and she know this is wrong but she just came up with some lyrics and she decided to write them down. Eddie had just finish sleeping with Chloe she left him there and he was just sitting there confused and wondering why he is still dealing with her. He knew that he had to meet Jake in another hour so he decided to get dress and leave early. As he got there he did not see Kelly at her desk the place seemed empty to him so he walked into Jake's office and did not see him at his desk but what he did see was the most beautiful woman in his eyes she had these great light brown eyes gorgeous hair which was straight down and her facial features were just out of this world he kept staring at her with headphones and writing something down so he walked a little closer and he realized he had scared her.

Eddie: haha Hey I am sorry to startle you I just never seen you before. What is your name?

Loren was still startle: Hi my name is Loren Tate (She smiled)

Eddie: Well I am…wait you know me right?

Loren laughed: uh yeah you're Eddie Duran my favorite rock star (She smiled) in the world

Eddie fell in love with her smile and how cute she looked when she does it: Well yeah not to be rude or anything but who are you? And where is Jake?

Loren smiled: Okay well I am a new worker I am going to be working here for a while until I get on my feet and Jake said he had an appointment with the label so he left me in charge to listen to these entries for the contest. I was actually here to meet Kelly but, for some reason she is not here.

Eddie smiled: yeah that is Kelly for you she always got a lot of stuff going

Loren: Wow well I wish I could have known since I was rushing trying to get here on time haha.

Eddie: haha yeah but you will learn quickly….so I know you are coming to my little concert at MK tomorrow night right?

Loren looked down: Um I will let you know for sure I have a lot going on so maybe but I doubt it.

Eddie: if I am your favorite rock star why are you hesitant about coming to see me? Haha

Loren: I have a lot going on in my life (sigh) I can't even tell you the things I have been through

Eddie: try me I have an hour before Jake comes back so I would love to listen

Loren: you know I don't think that is a good idea I really have to finish…

Eddie: Loren listen I know that I am a rock star and people judge my character because of the rock star style that I live but, no one ever takes the time to actually get to know THE EDDIE DURAN I am a great person inside and out once you get to know me. So try me I can listen to your whole life story…of course that would have to be another time haha but, I can listen to what is going on right now.

Loren looked away: (sighed) well since you put it that way I guess I can tell you

Eddie smiled: of course go ahead

Loren: Okay I have been dating this guy well was dating this guy for some years and everything was perfect the love and the relationship we barely argued those were the fun times anyways two years ago we had a daughter named Kailyn when she was born that is when the arguments started he became this famous Soccer player…

Eddie: what is his name may I ask?

Loren: Cameron

Eddie: Cameron! Wow he is an awesome Soccer player he seemed like a cool dude when I met him.

Loren: when did you meet Cam?

Eddie: I do not know if you were there but, it was when USA was playing France and I did my little rock star national anthem I met him then

Loren: no I wasn't there he would not bring me to any of his games he did not want anybody to know that he was dating me and had a kid.

Eddie: wow I did not know he was like that but, go ahead with your story.

Loren: well we continued to have these arguments until yesterday morning we got into this huge argument and he said to me that he did not want anything to do with me and Kailyn ha! He had the nerve to say it was my fault that I got pregnant so he told me to pack my things and leave he did not want his girlfriends to know about his kid and he said do not call him for money or nothing so I left.

Eddie got a little angry he never felt so much anger towards anybody but, he thought to put a beautiful woman with their own daughter out on the streets that hit him pretty hard he wanted to find him and kill him.

Eddie: Well not to be noisy where are you staying?

Loren: I have been in a hotel since last night but I have to be out tomorrow I might have to move to a shelter or something. Kailyn is with my best friend right now but I have to go get her at 4:00 so I was hoping to learn what I need to do and leave.

Eddie: You can't move in with your best friend or your family?

Loren got a little sad: my mom died when I was young and my dad left when I was young so I can't do that and Melissa my best friend she has a lot going on in her life so I rather not move in on her.

Eddie was thinking and he knew this would be a fast move because he just met Loren but, he really want to help her and the fact that she has a daughter makes him want to help her even more.

Loren: but, if Kelly does not….

Eddie: you want to move in with me you and Kailyn I know I just met you but I really want to help you nothing big no charity case no nothing I just really want to help you. So what do you say?

**Hey everyone this is one of the chapters I am about to do the other one and then do Just can't get enough. Please read and review! **** Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5-Trust

**Hey everyone I actually want Nora in this story I didn't at first but I am I know Loren? said she died but I am going to work Nora in here so enjoy read and review! **

**Loren was sitting there shocked and looking at Eddie at the same time. Eddie hoped that she said yes because he wanted to really help her and of course he needs to tell Chloe to beat it he laughed they were not together anyway just messing around but he will stop that today when he got the chance.**

**Loren: umm…uhh…I do not think that is a good idea I mean…**

**Eddie: I know this is all sudden and I apologize I just really want to help you I would do this for more people too if I could but, the fact that you are working here and trying to get back on your feet with your daughter I think I could totally help you with that and the fact that you do not have nowhere to go after tomorrow right**

**Loren: yeah…but it is sudden haha I just met you and my daughter she is still trying to learn her surroundings now and I just do not want her to be confused or think you are her father you know what I mean**

**Eddie: yeah totally I understand how you feel but, just give it a chance Loren and if you do not like it then I will not bother you about staying with me again.**

**Loren sighed and thought about it: well..I guess I could give it a try (She smiled) just promise me that you won't bother me about it if I do not like it**

**Eddie: Promise you (He gave her his charming smile)**

**Loren blushed: Okay **

**Jake and Kelly walked in at the same time Jake was smiling because he saw that Eddie was staring at Loren and he knew that they had a conversation. Kelly was looking at Jake confused about what he was smiling at but, when she looked she saw that he was watching Eddie who was watching Loren.**

**Loren: Hey Jake I did not get a chance to listen to…**

**Jake smiled: you are fine you have more days**

**Eddie: Jake where is he? What did you do with my manager? You have never been this nice to anyone (He looked at Loren) Ha you must be special Loren Tate. Hello Kelly!**

**Loren smiled: wow I never would have thought**

**Kelly laughed: Hey Eddie…..Okay Loren let me take you out here and give you the basics and then we will talk more about the secrets to success in this business**

**Loren: Okay let's go **

**Eddie: see you later Loren**

**Loren: bye Eddie**

**Loren and Kelly walked out Eddie was still staring at the door and Jake was just laughing and smiling because he figured that Eddie would be interested in Loren.**

**Eddie: Hey what are you laughing at? I am still trying to figure out what happened to my manager?**

**Jake: Hey I am fine I am happy my household is satisfied I am just living life (He smiled) So….how do you like Miss Loren Tate?**

**Eddie smiled: she is great you know I was getting to know her and it was crazy because she was telling me her life you know what happened before she moved here.**

**Jake: yeah it is crazy about her life Kelly told me and she wanted to hire her on the spot she said it was something about her and I agreed because I suddenly got a soft spot haha**

**Eddie: yeah yeah I think you already had it but, you just never showed it to me….anyways how is Traci and the kids?**

**Jake: great they are a handful Traci had a fit because Caleb got in trouble at school for taking this kid's lunch money and Cadence she is always the quiet one she never bothers anybody she just does her work and come home haha**

**Eddie: yeah I think Caleb took after you and Cadence took after Traci because you are a very mean man**

**Jake: HEY! I am a great person and nice when I want to be haha**

**Eddie: exactly! Haha when you want to be….so what do you want to talk about in this meeting?**

**Jake: Well I just wanted to make sure that this concert was going to be okay and that you were going to talk to your dad about making sure that his club was ready for tomorrow night? **

**Eddie: Oh yeah dad is happy about my little concert being at his club he called me to make sure I was ready haha**

**Jake: haha I bet…How is he holding up?**

**Eddie: He is okay he still is upset you know about mom but, he is making it**

**Jake: well that is good…that was all I wanted to know Eduardo I am done with this meeting for today see you tomorrow.**

**Eddie: yeah and Jake?**

**Jake: yea?**

**Eddie: I asked Loren and Kailyn to move in with me?**

**Jake: What? Well what did she say?**

**Eddie: she said yeah but we made a deal if she does not like it then I won't sweat about it**

**Jake: well that is good at least until she gets on her feet right?**

**Eddie: of course….see you later**

**Jake: yeah**

**Eddie walked out and saw Loren talking to another girl they look like they have known each other for a long time. Loren was also holding the cutest little girl he thought that she looked just like Loren.**

**Eddie: Hey Loren**

**Loren: Hey Ed…**

**Melissa: Eddie Duran? Wow you are so much hotter in person!**

**Loren: MEL!**

**Eddie: haha I am guessing this is your best friend?**

**Loren: haha yeah this is Melissa, Melissa this is Eddie Duran**

**Melissa: like I did not know that haha**

**Eddie: I thought you were going to her house?**

**Melissa: Well my job told me I did not have to fill in for anybody anymore today so I am off and I decided to hang out with my best friend and my little god daughter.**

**Loren smiled: Eddie this is my little munchkin who is chewing on this candy Kailyn**

**Kailyn looked up at Eddie and smiled: Hi Edwie mommy listen to you all the time hehe**

**Loren blushed: haha yeah I do**

**Eddie: haha well thanks for letting me know that Kailyn**

**Kailyn: welcome (She put her hands up for him to pick her up)**

**Loren, Mel and Eddie were shocked but he looked at her and smiled and picked her up. She went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and laughed. Eddie smiled too.**

**Eddie: wow no kid has ever did that before….matter of fact I haven't been around many kids besides Jakes and they love me but, not the first time they met me haha**

**Loren smiled: well I guess she likes you already**

**Kailyn: yeah! I do!**

**Melissa laughed: wow well this is great haha you want to go out to eat with us Eddie? **

**Eddie: I would but, I have to go home and handle some things and make sure this concert is going to continue and happen.**

**Kailyn: Concert! Me go!**

**Eddie: su…**

**Loren: No honey we do not have the money to even get tickets and I am sure that it is definitely sold out now**

**Kailyn started to pout Eddie looked at her and smiled: all of you can come everything will be on me I promise.**

**Kailyn: yeah!**

**Loren: you sure?**

**Melissa: oh Lo if he said it then yeah he means it, we will definitely be there Rock Star!**

**Loren: shut up Mel! **

**Eddie laughed: Well Kailyn I am going to give you back to mommy and I am going to go home and I will see you all tomorrow**

**Kailyn: k**

**Loren and Melissa: bye**

**Loren and Melissa got up and left Eddie walked out to his car and when he got inside he saw Chloe.**

**Eddie: What the hell! How did you get it in here?**

**Chloe: I have my skills**

**Eddie: Well I am going to have to ask you to get out and do not ever contact me again!**

**Chloe shocked: Excuse me?!**

**Eddie: I am not interested in what we have anymore Chloe! You treat me like crap and then when I wanted to continue this relationship you did not want too anymore and I have a feeling that you were cheating that is why!**

**Chloe: well you know what! I have been cheating on you Eddie and I am happy I did**

**Eddie: well since we made this clear do not contact me in anyway shape or form GET OUT!**

**Chloe slammed the door and walked away. Eddie was a little hurt but he was happy at the same time he got rid of Chloe he thought it was going to hurt him a lot more but, actually it just made him stronger he drove away. Loren, Melissa and Kailyn walked into the café and sat down they ordered their food and started to talk. Kailyn was not paying attention she was just playing with her food and her toy.**

**Melissa: I always wanted to ask you something Lo but, do not get offended about it.**

**Loren: Okay shoot**

**Melissa: well I was wondering you know what happen to both of your parents?**

**Loren was a little sad about that question because she is still trying to figure out what happened herself.**

**Melissa: I mean you do not have to talk about it I was just wondering**

**Kailyn: mommy?**

**Loren: yes honey**

**Kailyn: miss Edwie**

**Melissa: haha wow you have not known him long enough Kailyn and you already miss him! Uh-oh I think Kailyn is crushing on the rock star and I do not think she is the only one.**

**Kailyn: hehe mommy too**

**Loren: oh no do not say that haha I just met him you two…look what you got my daughter turning into Melissa you had her for one day and it seems like she is taking after you haha**

**Melissa: hey not my fault we just hung out**

**Kailyn: hehe wuv you mommy and aunt mel**

**Loren and Mel: love you too**

**Kailyn went back to playing with her toys Loren have been wanting to talk to somebody about her parents so she figure she might as well do it.**

**Loren sigh: Mel I am going to explain about my parents… **

**Melissa: okay I am here**

**Loren: well when I was four my dad left me of course you knew that and it was just me and my mom Nora she stayed with me until I was 13 and then next day I woke up she was not home I looked around and called her cell she did not answer so I panic next thing I know the social services are coming to take me to a foster home I did not know what to do Mel I mean no one knows about this until this day I do not know what happen. I was told later on that she had died but, there was no funeral no proof or anything that she was dead….but, you want to know what I think?**

**Melissa: what is that?**

**Loren: I do not think she is dead**

**Hey everyone thank you for reading this please read and review I actually missed not having Nora in the story so I really wanted to add her back in here. Please read and review! **** thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6-Feelings

**Hey everyone school is dying down now almost time for the summer so I won't be updating as fast as I use too. But, today I am updating all my stories starting with this one please read and review. For some reasons I love the drama in stories so this one is going to have a little drama but, more romance not too much extent like my other story Just Can't Get Enough it has a lot of drama confusing drama lol but okay enough of me blabbering here is chapter 6.**

**Melissa looked at Loren: not to shoot down your dreams Lo but, why would you think that?**

**Loren: I mean Mel it just does not add up to me I never saw her body I never went to a funeral it was just like she disappeared from the earth and the only thing I could know was that she was dead. But, there isn't any proof. You want to know something else?**

**Melissa: sure**

**Loren: When I went to go search for her before Kailyn was born they did not even have her in the system for a death certificate**

**Melissa: What?**

**Loren: yeah so I just think something is going on but, I never looked anymore into it because I was going through so much drama and still sort of is so I just kept telling myself she was dead and that was it.**

**Melissa: wow that is a lot Lo. **

**Loren looked at Kailyn who was dosing off and she picked her up and held her so she could go to sleep.**

**Loren: tell me about it but, anyways I have something to tell you**

**Melissa: Okay you just went from sad to happy in an amount of 5 minutes haha so whats up?**

**Loren was patting Kailyn's back: so Eddie asked me to move in with him.**

**Melissa: are you serious Lo? I hope you said hell yeah!**

**Loren: Mel! (She pointed to Kailyn) little one here **

**Melissa: she is sleeping but, sorry I meant heck yeah**

**Loren laughed: I was very hesitant at first I did not know what to think because he was stranger to me and still is but, when he talked me into it I said yeah but, I was still skeptical so when Kelly called me out to go over the rules and regulations I talked to her about it and she said Eddie is a great guy and that he will make sure that me and my baby is happy regardless of the situation and she told me that while I am working Jake's wife has a daycare and she has a son and a daughter around Kailyn age so she can go there and I am really starting to trust them.**

**Melissa: That is great Lo! Everything is really working out usually it takes months to years for people to get back on their feet but, your changes to life are very lucky**

**Loren: I know right, well this one needs to take a nap so I am going to go ahead and take her back to the hotel.**

**Melissa paid and they both got up and started walking to their cars.**

**Melissa: Okay well I will call you tomorrow so we can go shopping for the concert before it starts we definitely have to make you look sexy**

**Loren: oh stop it Mel for what?**

**Melissa: Hello? For a hot rock star who seems like he has already fallen in love with a mommy and daughter**

**Loren: whatever Mel I am pretty sure that he and Chloe are going to get back together isn't it a pattern**

**Melissa: yeah whatever he just didn't meet the right one to knock him off his feet and I think he has now **

**Melissa started getting in her car leaving Loren there blushing. Loren waved goodbye and put Kailyn in her seat and drove back to the hotel. Meanwhile Eddie was driving to MK to talk to his dad he really needed to talk to him about this Loren she just makes him jittery just by saying her name. He walked in and saw his dad talking to some lady she was beautiful he laughed because she looked just like Loren maybe he was just imagining things Loren said her mom passed so he knocked that thought right out of his head.**

**Eddie: Hey pop!**

**Max jumped up and gave his son a hug: Hey son how you been?**

**Eddie: great! I just finish talking to Jake about this concert tomorrow and he wanted to make sure everything was still on the go.**

**Max: of course son it is definitely still on the go. I want you to meet someone her name is Alice**

**Alice put her hand out but Eddie shook his head no and hugged her.**

**Eddie: nice to meet you Alice **

**Alice: yeah your dad was just telling me all your stories when you were little and you know with your mom. I told him I could relate to that I miss my daughter.**

**Eddie: yeah he is always telling stories what happened to your daughter if you do not mind me asking.**

**Alice hesitated: well um..my husband had her taking away from me**

**Eddie: wow that is cruel I am sorry to hear that I really am**

**Alice smiled: it is fine but, anyways you have a concert coming up tomorrow are you excited?**

**Eddie: yes of course I am happy to see my fans and watch them sing my music you know it is so breathtaking and unreal to believe you are a celebrity sometimes**

**Max: yeah that is what happens I never got over the fact that I was also an celebrity still am just old school you know**

**Alice laughed: yeah something that I remembered haha**

**Max smiled: of course**

**Alice: well I am going to go I have to clean and get ready for this concert tomorrow since I decided to come as Max's date.**

**Max blushed: okay see you then**

**Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek: okay bye and nice meeting you Eddie see you tomorrow**

**She walked away and Eddie smiled because he thinks she is right for his dad she is bubbly she made his dad smile which is not normal.**

**Max: so I bet you are wondering…**

**Eddie: yes who is she? How did you meet? Where did you meet? How…..**

**Max laughed: okay okay one at a time please but, I met her a month ago actually she was getting off the plane the same one I was on when I went to New York anyways after we departed our ways I saw her two weeks later at the grocery store and she just said hey your Max Duran and I saw you on the plane. Haha she blushed and we just started talking from then on she is great and I really like her but, you know I am taking one day at a time.**

**Eddie: well I am happy for you pop she seems like a really great woman for you especially since she mad you blush and smile I never seen that from you in months after mom**

**Max: yeah I know but, we had a conversation and it just makes me happy to still love your mom in my heart but, I need to move forward you know**

**Eddie: yeah I do**

**Max: so what else you got going on besides this concert?**

**Eddie: well I officially pushed Chloe out of my life haha**

**Max: well that is good I did not think you would ever get rid of her she is CRAZY! Haha**

**Eddie: haha I know. But, today when I went to meet Jake he had someone working for him she was so gorgeous pop and then her smile just makes me go crazy **

**Max: whoa son someone has fallen in love again haha**

**Eddie: not yet but, with her it is definitely a possibility she even has a cute little daughter who gotten attached to me quick her name is Kailyn.**

**Max: wow well I am definitely going to have to meet her**

**Eddie: well I invited them to my concert so I was hoping we can all go out to eat afterwards and you can meet her.**

**Max: well that sounds great son I am up for it. But, I need to finish cleaning this up and I will see you tomorrow**

**Eddie: okay dad sure **

**Max hugged Eddie and he went to talk to grace who was the bartender. Eddie walked outside and got some fresh air and when he did he saw Alice sitting in the car and she was crying. Eddie walked up to her and knocked on her window she jumped but, rolled down the window.**

**Eddie: Hey are you okay?**

**Alice: No I have something that I need to talk to you and your dad about.**

**Eddie: okay well what is going on?**

**Alice: I have been lying to your dad**

**Eddie: excuse me?**

**Okay everyone the truth is about to come out for everyone in the next chapter please read and review thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eddie was standing there watching Alice he did not understand what she mean she had been lying to his dad but he hope that she had a good reason.**

**Eddie: ummm my dad does not like liars Alice and I feel that if it is something serious then you need to tell him before he gets hurt because he lost my mom and he finally found someone like you to keep him occupied. I feel like you should not tell me you should go in there and talk to my dad and tell him whatever you need to tell him. I have to go prepare for my concert tomorrow.**

**Alice looked at Eddie: you are right I am going to go talk to your father and tell him the truth about me. Thank you hopefully I will see you tomorrow at the concert.**

**Eddie waved and walked away he really did like Alice for his dad but, he hoped that she doesn't hurt his dad whatever she tells him he hoped it was worth it. Alice sat there in silence she fixed her hair and face and went back into MK she really liked Max so she hoped that he would understand why she did what she did. She saw him sitting there talking to Grace the bartender he turned around and saw her with a smile plus confusion on his face.**

**Max: hey (he smiled) um not be rude but, I thought you were gone?**

**Alice: I was but, Max I think we need to talk this is really important **

**Max: ha! I mean I do know how to cope with that last time someone told me that it was to say my wife had died so whatever you have to say just say it because it can't be any worse than my wife dying**

**Alice: well I was talking to Eddie outside and…and he said you do not like liars but, before you start getting pissed at me please let me explain…**

**Max: yeah Eddie was right I do not like liars I mean why would you lie to me about anything I told you from day one you can talk to me so why lie?**

**Alice: I had a reason to lie Max because I did not want anyone to find out the real reason why I came back to L.A**

**Max: why Alice? You came because of an old boyfriend?**

**Alice: NO! I…**

**Max: is it because you wanted to explore what it would be like to prowl on celebrities?**

**Alice: MAX SHUTUP! **

**Max looked at her and nodded his head**

**Alice: I came here because I have a daughter here in L.A I didn't know until I saw her dating that soccer player and I missed her so much I changed my identity because I didn't want her to find me but, I ended up meeting you and it through me off track**

**Max: what happened? I mean why did you not want to let your own daughter follow you?**

**Alice: I really do not want to tell you right now if you give me a chance I can explain it to you later but, I really need to talk to her and I am trying to find her I know she is at this hotel here but, I do not know how to approach her or anything.**

**Max sigh: I can help you find her if you just give me her name….so is your real name Alice?**

**Alice: No it is not….my name is Nora**

**Loren was sitting there watching Kailyn play with her toys and making noise while Loren was watching her, her phone started to ring she did not recognize the number so she answered.**

**Loren: Hello?**

**Person: wow you got away too far **

**Loren: who is this?**

**Person: who else your man of course**

**Loren: I don't have one the last one I had left me because he could not accept the fact that he had a kid.**

**Person: wow so you do know who this is Lo**

**Loren: Cameron how can I forget that hideous voice of yours **

**Cameron: let me talk to my daughter**

**Loren: excuse me? Now she is your daughter? Did you forget that you did not want her Cam? That is the reason your daughter and I is trying to make it without you, you took my card and everything like what kind of monster are you?**

**Cameron: just let me talk to her Lo I don't care what you say she is still mine and I want to speak with her**

**Loren: well you only get five minutes **

**Cameron: I get how many minutes I want too…**

**Loren handed Kailyn the phone and told her it was her daddy**

**Kailyn: Hey daddy!**

**Cameron: Hey little one how are you?**

**Kailyn: gweat play toys**

**Cameron: oh okay do you miss me?**

**Kailyn: a wittle**

**Cameron: where are you babygirl?**

**Loren took the phone: your five minutes are up please don't call unless I call you okay**

**Cameron: Lo listen you better….**

**Loren hung up the phone and looked at Kailyn: come on sweetie let's get ready for bed**

**Kailyn: bath?**

**Loren: of course sweetie that is where we going**

**Kailyn: yay!**

**Loren gave Kailyn a bath and then she finally got her into bed and she fell asleep after talking Loren's ear off. Loren was sitting there thinking about Eddie Duran and how sweet he was to her and the fact that he volunteered to let them move in with him she couldn't sleep so she just started to pack up everything but, her phone started ringing again she hoped it was not Cameron again but it was Melissa.**

**Loren: Hey Mel what's up?**

**Melissa: just checking to see if my best friend is ready to start off her life the right way this time**

**Loren laughed: of course**

**Melissa: I am so excited my best friend is moving in with the hottest rock star out right now I can't wait until you two fall in love and have more babies**

**Loren: whoa! Mel you are so getting ahead of yourself…do you want to know who called me?**

**Melissa: Eddie right? **

**Loren: um no I wish but, Cameron did**

**Melissa: what did he want?**

**Loren: I honestly don't know all of sudden he called talking about that he wanted to talk to Kailyn it was weird I reminded him that he did not want us that is why we are gone but, he was determined to talk to her so I let him but I had him on speaker and I gave him five minutes and he asked Kailyn where were we and I took the phone from her and hung up on him**

**Melissa: well that is good definitely make sure he does not know where you are staying because he might try to take Kailyn**

**Loren: exactly so I was happy but, I don't know Mel it is really crazy to me **

**Melissa: I bet but, I will see you tomorrow because we all have to get outfits for Eddie's concert!**

**Loren: Mel I haven't got paid yet I can't get outfits**

**Melissa: Lo we are going okay and you and Kailyn are going to get outfits **

**Loren: Mel you know…**

**Melissa: good night Lo (She hung up on her)**

**Loren sighed and smiled she was happy that she had her best friend back and that her life would change completely tomorrow. The next morning Loren woke up because someone was knocking on her hotel door she was not expecting anyone and no one knew she was here except Mel she looked over at Kailyn and saw that she was still sleep. So she got up and looked through the peephole she never seen this lady before but, maybe she has the wrong hotel Loren decided to open the door.**

**Loren: um hi may I help you?**

**The lady went up and hugged Loren really tight: I have been waiting for this day I never thought this day would come**

**Loren: I am sorry maybe you have the wrong place because I don't know you I never seen you a day in my life.**

**Lady: yes you have (She wiped her tears off her face)**

**Loren: seriously lady I will call security please go you have the wrong place and….**

**Lady: no don't do that**

**Loren: why?!**

**Lady: because I am your mother**

**Hey everyone I updated Lucky Changes it took me a minute to think about this chapter but, I got it together thank you for the reviews. Please continue to read and review thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8-Why?

**Loren stood there shocked: no..no..you can't be my mom she is dead…she died..they told me she died….IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!**

**Nora: no honey this is real I am your mother **

**Loren: I can't believe this you are not my mother and that is final please leave! **

**Nora started to cry again: can you please just listen to me….**

**Loren cried even harder: go away right now!**

**Nora started to sing: I'm gonna soak up the sun gonna tell everyone to lighten up I'm gonna tell 'em that**

**Loren couldn't believe it she started to sing: I've got no one to blame for every time I feel lame I'm looking up**

**Loren looked at her mom in disbelief: you..you use to sing that to me to make me smile when I was mad or sad**

**Nora nodded and smiled: I did….I am so sorry Loren**

**Loren shook her head and looked at Kailyn Nora also turned to Kailyn she was still sleep.**

**Nora: who is this little cutie?**

**Loren looked at her: she is my daughter**

**Nora started to cry even more: wow I missed so much my daughter grew up to be an amazing and beautiful mom (she started to shake her head) I…I don't even know where to start Loren?**

**Loren: you know how about starting with why? How could you do this to me? All my life I grew up thinking you were dead and then you come back…..I suppose you think I am going to forgive you?**

**Nora: I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did but, I had to it was the only way to keep you safe and me.**

**Loren: what do you mean?**

**Nora sighed: your father and I were always fighting he threatened to kill me and take you away from me so I did all I could to make sure we were both safe and the only way I could was to pretend that I was dead and you were in foster care your dad would not have been able to get to you then.**

**Loren: but, why couldn't you have just took me with you and changed my name? I grew up my whole life thinking you were dead you could have at least left a letter or something?! BUT YOU DIDN'T! YOU DIDN'T! (she started back crying)**

**Nora tried to hug her but Loren pushed her off: NO! I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE NORA JUST GET OUT!**

**Nora: I loved you Loren I did what I thought was best for us!**

**Loren: exactly what was best for you NOT ME! I am going to say this one more time, please leave!**

**Kailyn woke up: mommy?**

**Loren walked over to Kailyn and picked her up: it is okay baby we are going to get ready to go out with Mel**

**Nora: just let me say this I love you Loren me leaving you was not something I wanted to do you did not know how it felt as a mother to give away your child because you wanted them to be safe you might not think it was the right thing to do but, trust me when I say it was and you will see when your child grows up I am going to leave with that thought if you ever want to talk here is my number (she wrote it down and left it on the counter and then left)**

**As soon as Nora left Melissa walked in: who was that?**

**Loren: long story I will tell you later**

**Kailyn: hey Auntie Mel!**

**Melissa: Hey buttercup! Let me get her dress Lo and you work yourself out okay?**

**Loren: Thank you Mel that means a lot**

**Loren sat there taking in what had just happened to her and lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. Eddie was sitting at his piano he had just finished his new song that he had written last night and he was going to surprise the crowd tonight with it. He was about to get up and get dress for rehearsal but there was a knock on the door he went to open it and saw it was his dad.**

**Eddie: hey pop**

**Max: Hey son! You ready for this concert tonight?**

**Eddie motioned him to come in: of course I am always ready pop, how are you today?**

**Max: I am okay just trying to understand life how about you?**

**Eddie: I am okay, just really excited to see my fans and all. But, um did you talk to Alice?**

**Max: you mean Nora? Yeah I did**

**Eddie: her name is Nora?**

**Max: yep she basically lied to me and I don't know if I should forgive her or what**

**Eddie: well it depends what the lie is pop but, I saw her crying when I walked out of the club yesterday and she said that she needed to tell you the truth and I told her not to tell me that she should go in and tell you whatever she needed to tell you**

**Max: yeah she told me that the reason she came to L.A was to find her daughter that she gave up when she was small she did not tell me why she did it she said if I gave her a chance she would tell me all about it but, I don't know Eddie I am really into Ali…I mean Nora she is amazing and the best thing that ever happened to me **

**Eddie: well pop I don't think her personality and the person she is has changed just her identity I am sure even though her name is Nora she is still the same woman you met. I'll admit I don't like the fact she lied but, I saw that when you were with her she made you happy and smile just like you did when you were with mom so I think you should give her a chance.**

**Max sighed and thought about it: I think you are right Eddie and I am going to go and talk to her about this.**

**Eddie: That is great pop but, did you help her find her daughter?**

**Max: yeah I sure did her name is Loren Tate and she was staying in some hotel not too….**

**Eddie: did you just say Loren Tate? **

**Max: yeah you know her?**

**Eddie: uh yeah she been helping out at Jake's and she was going through a lot and she had nowhere to stay but, at that hotel so I offer her to stay with me which she is supposed to move in after the concert. (He said smiling)**

**Max: whoa whoa whoa! (He held his hands up) what did I miss Eddie? Like do you have something for this girl? I haven't even met her.**

**Eddie: you will tonight pop she is so beautiful and to answer your question I do not really know her yet but, I am pretty sure I will fall for her soon. **

**Max: wow! well I guess that is great? I just want you to be careful because you did just stop messing around with Chloe and I want to make sure you are completely done Eddie you know….**

**Eddie: dad everything is going to be fine you are going to love her because I definitely became interested just by talking to her.**

**Max: well I guess we will see tonight.**

**Loren, Mel and Kailyn were walking around the mall trying to figure out what Kailyn was going to wear to this concert she was basically controlling what she wears.**

**Mel: you know Kailyn you are definitely your mom's kid because when I tried to get her into something fun and colorful she would always say no and then say it was cute when she tried it on.**

**Loren laughed: hey Mel you know I am not daring like you so I can't just walk out with many colors I would freak out ha!**

**Kailyn: Mommy!**

**Loren: yes baby**

**Kailyn started to squirm and when Loren put her down Kailyn started to run**

**Loren: KAILYN! KAILYN!**

**Mel and Loren started to run after her and they both stopped when they saw Kailyn hugging her dad Cam.**

**Wow isn't that crazy! Cam? How in the world did he find them and why won't he just leave them alone. We will see in the next chapter! Thank you all for the support I really really appreciate it and I am open to any ideas for a new story or even for the stories I already have! And by the way that little snippet of a song that Loren and Nora sung was by Sheryl Crow soak up the sun I love that song!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Loren stood there frozen she could not believe that Cam was here at the mall. She asked herself was he following her. She walked up to Kailyn and Cameron.**

**Cam smiled: hey Miss Loren what brings you here?**

**Loren: the question is what the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave us alone did you forget that you put us out?**

**Cam: Yeah I did but, that has nothing to do with you taking my daughter**

**Loren: That is it! (She looked back at Mel) Can you take Kailyn please?**

**Mel: sure (She took Kailyn out of Cam's hands and looked at Loren) make his life miserable or I will Lo because he does not deserve you or Kailyn**

**Cam: Oh Mel the follower it was so great to finally get you off our backs**

**Mel: Oh yeah well you are going to be on your back if you keep messing with me**

**Loren smiled at Mel: Just go please I will catch up with you both**

**Mel nodded and walked away. Loren looked at Cameron and she had the angriest face that anybody has not seen not even Cam he was a little thrown off from it.**

**Loren: I have been nothing but a good girl to you Cameron I stood by you when your parents thought you were not worth a piece of crap and not to be harsh I see why. What we shared and created was supposed to be memories that we can grow old and talk about we had a daughter Cameron, a DAUGHTER and she was the best thing that has happened to me and supposing you too but for some reason you could never take care of your responsibility. I am through with this conversation and most of all I am through with you! (She started to walk away but he jerked her arm and it hurt her really bad)**

**Cameron: you listen to me Loren Tate just because you are gone and decided to take up for yourself does not mean I will let you disrespect me! **

**Loren: LET GO OF ME! **

**Everyone in the mall looked at them and then Loren kicked him in between his legs and jacked him up with her hands.**

**Loren: I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU CAMERON YOU WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH ME AND KAILYN SO DON'T AND I MEAN DON'T TRY AND MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU THREW AWAY BECAUSE ME AND MY DAUGHTER ARE ON BIGGER AND BETTER THINGS AFTER WE LEFT! GROW UP AND GO BACK TO ALL YOUR WOMEN THAT YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH YOU ASSHOLE! **

**She kicked him again and the paparazzi snapped a picture of Loren jacking him up and kicking him they were definitely going to have a field day with that. She walked away and saw Mel and Kailyn who surprisingly was not crying or asking questions. Eddie was walking into MK when his dad was reading the magazine.**

**Eddie: Hey dad how is everything going?**

**Max: good actually I am just sitting here waiting for my favorite son to do his show**

**Eddie: dad I am your only child unless you have more kids running around**

**Max laughed: Oh no! Not that I know of at least**

**Eddie laughed: so did you settle everything with um Nora?**

**Max: actually I did after I left you me and her talked she told me that she met with um Loren but it did not turn out too well and I told her that she was going to be here at MK and that she was moving in with you**

**Eddie: geez pop you basically told her everything that was going on…don't you think if Loren wanted her to know she would have told her when they first started to talk?**

**Max: not exactly she still is trying to get over the fact that her mom is not dead so I think they should talk again when they both calm down or should I say Loren calm down.**

**Eddie nodded: yeah that is true I guess**

**Jake and Kelly walked in and looked around the place and then they saw Eddie and Max talking. Kelly walked to the bathroom.**

**Jake: Hey Eduardo! Are you ready for tonight?**

**Eddie: actually yeah I am….I already have all the songs I am doing and I have a new one that all of you need and would want to hear. I will warn you it is very different because it is a slow song but touching. **

**Max: damn it Eddie! Is this about Chloe? I thought you were weaning away from her?**

**Eddie: I mean I did but, it still sort of bothered me that we ended and then it inspired me to do another song.**

**Jake: Well if you insist you know how I feel about this Eddie I mean you do not have to worry about me but it is the label we are talking about remember?**

**Eddie: yeah yeah I know Jake but they are going to love it**

**Kelly walked out: have any of you seen Loren?**

**Eddie: Uh I haven't I know she is coming tonight to the concert is everything okay?**

**Kelly: Oh yeah it is fine I just wanted to make sure she was doing okay?**

**Jake: thanks Kelly that reminds me I need to ask her something Traci want me to ask her actually?**

**Eddie: well I can call her she is staying with me…well actually moving in with me**

**Kelly: excuse me what about Chloe? Will she be okay with that?**

**Eddie: of course not I would care if we were actually together.**

**Kelly: Oh well I need to go get an outfit I will see you all later**

**Kelly left and Jake looked at Max and Eddie.**

**Jake: Okay now that I am around you both I need to ask Eddie are you sure moving Loren in is a good idea for you especially right now I mean with the Chloe drama and the fact that she has a little girl who is adorable I mean can you handle that?**

**Eddie: I know I can handle it I mean I am not planning on creating a relationship with this girl I just wanted to make sure that she has a place to stay until she get situated and back on her feet.**

**Max: I mean I do agree with Jake Eddie this is really a big step for you and I know how you are when it comes to women what I am saying is right now you might not think something will happen between you two but, I have a feeling that you both are going to get serious**

**Eddie shook his head and laughed: Jake, Pop you both are crazy Loren does not look at me that way she probably think I am just a stuck up rockstar**

**Jake: I doubt that I mean you did ask her to move in with you Eddie so she shouldn't think that at all. I am not trying to say this is a bad idea I am happy that you helping her but, if you feel that there will be nothing more as soon as she get enough money help her get her own place.**

**Eddie: I got it okay now I am going to go get ready for my show it is in an hour**

**Eddie walked off and Jake looked at Max: I hope he is making the right choice Max**

**Max: He is (He smiled and then looked up and saw Nora walk in)**

**Nora: Hey Max! (She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek)**

**Jake looked at them: Um hello may I ask who are you?**

**Nora: sorry hey I am Nora I have been dating Max**

**Jake: Max dating? Were you ever going to tell me this Mister?**

**Max laughed: yeah later on and well right now, Nora this is Jake Eddie's manager and Jake this is Nora my lady **

**Nora smiled and blushed: nice to meet you Jake**

**Jake laughed: you too I am going to go check on Eddie**

**He started to walk away but Max yelled at him: EDDIE ALREADY KNOWS JAKE**

**Jake turned around and laughed and then continued walking to Eddie. Hours later it was time for the concert and Melissa, Loren and Kailyn were all ready and cute! When they got to the club it was already crowded Kailyn was too busy studying the lights because they were so colorful. Eddie saw Loren so he walked up to her.**

**Eddie: hey Loren, Melissa and pudding pop **

**Kailyn blushed and laughed**

**Loren: hey how is everything going so far?**

**Eddie: um it is going pretty well just trying to get everything situated**

**Man walked up: hey Loren and my little one**

**Eddie looked confused and Loren looked at him and then at Cam: why won't you go away I just do not get it why all of a sudden you want to see us**

**Cam: I want my child**

**Melissa: you won't get her! **

**Cam: no one is talking to you **

**Eddie: I think it is best for you to leave **

**Cam: Ohhhhh Eddie boy I remember meeting you I guess Loren got up under your skin too**

**Melissa walked up and slapped him: just leave already no one wants you here**

**Max walked over: is there something going on here?**

**Loren: yeah this guy won't leave me and Kailyn alone**

**Cam looked at Kailyn: come with daddy sweet pea**

**Kailyn shook her head and went behind Eddie: no**

**Cam: this is not over (He left and then some man left a letter to Max to give to Eddie)**

**Max: hey Eddie this is for you**

**Eddie opened the note and read it: what the hell is going on?**

**Max: what does it say?**

**Eddie: Chloe is trying to sue me **

**Melissa: not to be rude but seriously for what?**

**Eddie: Palimony? I don't understand.**

**Loren: Palimony means she is sewing you for financial assets it is basically for people who aren't in a relationship but have been together and living together for years**

**Eddie: she can do that?**

**Loren nodded: yeah she can**

**Eddie: this is crazy**

**Okay everyone let me know how this turned out I really did not know how to set this chapter up so read and review **


	10. Chapter 10-gettiing a little closer

**Eddie went and sat down at the bar because he was upset that Chloe would do what she did to him. Loren looked over at him being in her days of law school she remember some things maybe he could not get sued after all. **

**Loren: hey Mel can you watch her for me I am going to go talk to Eddie**

**Melissa nodded: sure can go do your thing**

**Loren laughed: oh gosh what you think I am going to do Mel?**

**Melissa: just show him how amazing of a girlfriend you can be (She winked at her)**

**Loren: whatever**

**Loren walked off and sat by Eddie who had his head in his hands he was so pissed at Chloe for what she did.**

**Loren: um hey Eddie**

**Eddie: Hey Loren I am sorry for acting the way I did it's just I can't believe she would do this to me we were already broken up she didn't want a relationship she just wanted to mess around and I cut it off because I wanted a relationship.**

**Loren: well can I ask you sort of a personal question?**

**Eddie: yeah sure anything.**

**Loren: did you guys live together at all?**

**Eddie: no I kept asking her to move in with me for years but, she kept saying no not until we got married and of course I was not ready for marriage at the time so she stayed in her place and I stayed in mine why?**

**Loren: well because if that is the case you might just win this case or should I say the judge might dismiss it because if she has no proof that she has been living with you she can't sue you for money or anything like that. And you might just be able to make her pay because these charges aren't clear literally all you have to do is prove that she never lived there which I am sure you can and I am definitely pretty sure that she don't have anything to prove that she lived with you either.**

**Eddie smiled: wow I never thought about it that way…why aren't you a lawyer right now?**

**Loren put her head down: um I chose a man over friends and family and I ended up pregnant with my beautiful girl so I could not finish Law School.**

**Eddie gently lifted her head up with his two fingers: you know you can always go back and finish what you started and you are still young so you can definitely fulfill your dream don't you think?**

**Loren blushed and nodded: yeah I can I just need to wait until Kailyn is big enough**

**Eddie: listen you have people who want to help you and even though we all barely know you we already love you and Kailyn so we would definitely help you anyway we can.**

**Max walked up to Eddie and smiled at Loren: Hey Loren how are you?**

**Loren: I am fine just talking with Eddie I am about to go back and find Mel and Kailyn**

**Max: Oh okay well that is good I came to get my son anyway because he has a show that he needs to start in about 10 minutes.**

**Loren smiled: yeah that is what I am here for (She laughed) well I will see you on stage Eddie and see you later Max**

**Loren got up and walked away Eddie kept looking at her and smiling and Max had to slap him upside the head to get his attention.**

**Eddie rubbing his head: ow pop what was that for?**

**Max: I was trying to talk to you and you kept staring and daydreaming about Miss Loren over there**

**Eddie looked at his dad: well I am going to go get ready**

**Eddie hurried up and left Max just laughed at him and went back to the bar. Loren, Mel and Kailyn were all sitting at a table talking and Kailyn was jumping up and down in the chair because she was waiting for Eddie to perform. Loren was laughing and talking until someone tapped her on her shoulder when she turned around she saw Nora.**

**Loren: you know I am starting to get very tired of you.**

**Nora: listen I am sorry that I had to do what I had to do Loren your dad would have hurt us both don't you get that?**

**Loren: I understand that but, what I do not get is why didn't you still take me?**

**Melissa: Oh my god this is your mother? **

**Loren nodded: yes I thought she was alive and won't you look at her now my suspicions were correct.**

**Nora started to cry: you know all I wanted to do my whole life Loren was to keep you safe ever since you were born that was my goal and when your dad tried to kill us both I did just that and here you are a beautiful and grown woman. I did everything to make sure we reconnected I am sorry if I never kept in touch with you but, I am damn sure not sorry for protecting you and doing what I needed to do to keep you safe. (She walked off and Loren looked at Melissa who had a "you need to talk to her face")**

**Melissa: go ahead and talk to her Loren**

**Loren: I can't do that it's just I am hurt and I do not know how to handle it **

**Melissa: Lo? **

**Loren looked up: yeah**

**Melissa: you remember how my mom was back then? You know when I kept telling you that she always treated me different from Phil?**

**Loren: yeah **

**Melissa: she did that because my real mom was in the streets prostituting and she became pregnant with me and don't even know who my dad was. Lisa said she did not want me to be anything like her and she never gave me the chance to meet her and when I finally did she was clean and living on her on we became close and a year after me and you fell out about Cameron me and my real mom Beth got into a huge argument and I hated her because she never came looking for me when I went back to see her someone had shot and killed her and left her there **

**Loren was shocked that all this happen to Melissa while she was gone: wow Mel did they find her killer**

**Melissa: no they never did and it hurt me because I wanted to make things right with her and it was too late so what I am saying to you is just because your mom did the right thing and you do not see the reason why don't push her away give her a chance. You have a little Kailyn here and think about when she gets older with her crazy ass dad running around.**

**Loren looked at Kailyn who was coloring on a paper: you are right Mel I am going to talk to her….**

**Kailyn jumped up: look mommy Edwie! Yayy!**

**Loren smiled at her and looked at the stage Eddie looked so sexy and she could not believe that she was going to be living with him after tonight she was nervous and scared because this was something new to her. Eddie looked out and saw Loren, Melissa and Kailyn he couldn't help but smile.**

**Eddie: hey everyone **

**The Crowd: HEYYYYYY EDDIE!**

**Eddie smiled: well as you all know I got out of a serious relationship not too long ago I really didn't know how to feel so I wrote this song for my past relationship I will admit I am still hurt by it so that is why I wrote this song. It is totally different from my original music so I hope you all love it.**

**Random girl: I LOVE YOU EDDIE!**

**Eddie laughed: I love you all too well here it goes**

_**What hurts the most by Rascal Flats **_

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though**_

_**Goin' on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**And watchin' you walk away**_

_**And never knowin'**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin' it**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**(Much to say)**_

_**And watchin' you walk away**_

_**And never knowin'**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do, oh**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**(To say)**_

_**And watchin' you walk away**_

_**And never knowin'**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**Not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do, ooo**_

**The crowd was quiet for a few seconds but then they yell loud for him and some girls were wiping their eyes. Eddie put his head up and was surprised that his fans love this song he was so scared that they would look at him differently he also looked straight at Loren who was smiling and wiping her eyes with Melissa he laughed because Kailyn was smiling and waving at him he waved back. He sung his other two songs Something in the Air and Kick it up the crowd loved him and he walked off stage and ran into Max, Nora and Jake.**

**Jake gave him a pat on the back and hugged him: I have to say I thought this was going to be a problem but, honestly it was a hit and the record label loved it Eddie so this is definitely going on your album. At least Chloe was good for something**

**Eddie laughed: uh thanks Jake**

**Max walked over to Eddie and gave him a hug: that was great son and that new song you sung was excellent I loved it all**

**Eddie: thanks dad (He looked at Nora who was smiling)**

**Nora: I loved your performance I think you should do an encore haha**

**Eddie: whoa not tonight haha but, thanks (he looked around and finally saw Loren, Kailyn and Melissa walking towards him)**

**Kailyn ran to him and he picked her up: Edwie! Gweat show!**

**Eddie smiled: thanks sweetpea (He kissed her on the cheek and she giggled)**

**Loren saw Nora talking to Max so she looked at Eddie: that was amazing Eddie I really enjoyed the show (She hugged him with Kailyn in his arm Melissa, Max and Nora smiled at that view)**

**Eddie: thank you I appreciate that a lot, well I am going to go change and we can leave are you cool with that?**

**Loren nodded: yeah I am (She took Kailyn in her hands who look like she was getting sleepy)**

**Melissa: you know Kailyn is a very good kid all she do is sleep haha**

**Loren: I know right it freaked me out sometimes because all she did was eat, use the bathroom and sleep the smallest things wear her out haha. Can you take her again so I can talk to Nora?**

**Melissa smiled: I do not know why you ask Loren Tate just tell me and I will do it I love this little munchkin haha (She took her and walked away)**

**Loren walked over to Max and Nora: Hey Max? Can I talk to Nora for a minute?**

**Max: of course you can I need to go check on Eddie anyways (He kissed Nora on the cheek and then walked off)**

**Nora: so what is going on?**

**Loren looked up at Nora and began to cry: I honestly do not want to lose you again I am just so scared that will happen it hurt me so much when I thought you were dead I have pictures of us together that I looked at every day to remember you. Now that you are here in my face I don't know what to do or how to accept this I am still trying to figure out how to work with this my life has just got back on track in so little time I can't….**

**Nora started to cry: I know how you feel sweetheart (She gave her a hug) when I had to give you away it broke my heart because you cried so hard I didn't want to leave you trust me but, it was the only way to protect you I am sorry baby**

**Loren hugged her back: I know you are and I am sorry too for acting the way I was acting **

**Nora: well we should go on a dinner date soon**

**Loren wiped the tears from her face and smiled: of course **

**Eddie and Max came walking out Melissa came back in with Kailyn who was sleep of course.**

**Melissa: hey Lo I got to go home so I can go to work in the morning**

**Max: on a Sunday?**

**Melissa sighed: yeah I know they call me in anytime but, I need this job though**

**Max: what do you do if you don't mind me asking?**

**Melissa: just work as a maid in a hotel**

**Max: well this maybe too late but, how about we talk about getting you another job for twice the pay and less working hours?**

**Melissa smiled: trust me anything would work for me haha**

**Max: well let us talk business**

**Loren smiled: well I guess we will see you tomorrow then Mel**

**Melissa: of course**

**Melissa and Max walked away and Nora looked at her: um do you want me to keep Kailyn and bond with her while you get situated?**

**Loren: no it is okay I don't want her to wake up and freak out because she does not recognize your face and trust me when she cries she will cry until she finds me haha**

**Nora: okay well I am going to go home then and call me okay or I will definitely call you haha**

**Loren: yes ma'am haha**

**Nora walked off and Eddie and Loren waved bye to her. Eddie looked at Loren and walked to the car with her and Kailyn when they got to the car he put her in the seat and made sure Loren got in her car. They both drove to his house and when Loren got out she saw how big his house was.**

**Loren: whoa you have this big house for one guy?**

**Eddie: yeah I know I been trying to downsize but, I fell in love with this house **

**Loren looked in awe: yeah on television it looks smaller than it does in person **

**Eddie: yeah Television is full of crap if you ask me**

**Loren laughed: yeah I see that (She looked down at Kailyn) where do you want me to put her?**

**Eddie: do you sleep in the room with her?**

**Loren: well she had her own room when we was living with her dad but, I will for tonight so she can get use to the room I don't want her to wake up and get scared because she is unfamiliar with her surroundings.**

**Eddie: Oh okay I have an extra room as you know haha so I can understand that but, I have a lot prepared for us three tomorrow so you think you can handle that?**

**Loren: uh yeah sure that would be great I appreciate this a lot I really really do (She smiled at him)**

**Eddie: Oh of course anytime go ahead and get situated, do you like tea?**

**Loren: oh love it love it love it!**

**Eddie laughed: okay well I will make us some while you tend to Kailyn**

**Loren: okay **

**She walked out to put Kailyn to bed. She took her pajamas and changed her and then put her in the bed and kissed her cheek, Kailyn looked so peaceful so Loren walked out. As she walked down the stairs she still didn't see Eddie in the living room so she just went and look around at the pictures of Eddie she thought he was the cutest little kid and then she ran across a picture of him and his mom she smiled because she remember reading in the magazine about how she made the best food he ever tasted and then she read about the day she died. Eddie walked in with both teas in his hand and saw Loren staring at the picture of his mom before she died as he watched he started to think about his mom he snapped out of it when Loren was staring at him dead in his face.**

**Loren laughed: sorry did I freak you out?**

**Eddie smiled handed her the tea and walked to the couch: oh no you didn't I just had a lot on my mind for a minute there.**

**Loren: Oh okay (She sat by him on the couch) so…**

**Eddie: yeah this is awkward haha I don't even have the slightest idea what to talk about but, I really do want to get to know you so I guess we can start with that. Tell me about how you ended up here if you want to talk about it.**

**Loren looked at him then sighed: well (She sipped the tea) in high school I was not the average girl I was always quiet and the bookworm that everyone talked to when it was time for a test haha I had my best friends Melissa and Adam they were my only two friends I had that I actually classified as friends but, anyways Cameron who was the captain on the soccer team in high school and the best player approached me one day while I was walking to class and I was surprised that any cute guy would talk to me and ask me on a date especially a guy who is captain of the soccer team (she laughed) I mean you would think he would be interested in like a cheerleader or something right? **

**Eddie: definitely not! You're not an unattractive girl and you have a great personality from what I have seen so far so no he made a great decision**

**Loren blushed: why thank you (She smiled) anyways I was excited that The Cameron was interested in me Loren Tate and my foster parents didn't want to have nothing to do with me really so they dealt with me until I graduated and I was on my own anyways I got into Brown….**

**Eddie shocked: whoa whoa whoa sorry to interrupt you but you got into Brown?**

**Loren nodded: yes**

**Eddie: that is the best school to go to for Law Loren and the hardest school to get in congrats on that!**

**Loren face turned sad: thanks but, I went there and Cameron also went there which was awkward because he really didn't want to go he just went for his parents and one night we both had a commitment that we would have a kid and take care of one another of course I got pregnant with Kailyn it was the best day of my life but the saddest day because I couldn't call Mel, Adam or even my mom the only person I had was Cameron.**

**Eddie: what happened with your friends? I know about your mom but, Mel who seemed like the best friend ever **

**Loren nodded: she was and still is I would have never forgiven myself for what I did. I chose Cameron over friends and he persuaded me to stop talking to them because they meant me no good. I tried looking for them both after me and Cameron got into this huge fight because I needed someone to talk to I found Adam but, he passed away a couple of years after we stopped talking of cancer and Mel I never found her until now. Anyways I was struggling had to quit my job spent all my savings on raising Kailyn because Cameron didn't want to help me all he wanted to do was spend money on himself and other women**

**Eddie got pissed at that: why would he do that? He made a responsibility why didn't he take care of it?**

**Loren shook her head: I don't know but he didn't want to do anything and then when he put us out we ended up here in this area so that is basically my life.**

**Eddie: well honestly I am happy to be able to help you the best way I can**

**Loren smiled: thanks I really appreciate that**

**Eddie put his hand under her chin: you know Loren I want what is best for you since I met you and Kailyn and the fact that bastard of a man you had did that to you makes me want to punch him in the face even more.**

**Loren blushed: I really am happy that you said that it gives me motivation to think I can do what is best for me.**

**Eddie smiled: of course you can….can I ask you something?**

**Loren looked at him: yeah**

**Eddie: do you want to go back to Law School?**

**Okay so I made this chapter really long and I hope you guys love it because it took me some time lol but, I hope you guys appreciate it. Please read and review **** I will try to update the others tonight and hopefully start my new story but, don't hold me to it. **


	11. Chapter 11-visitors

**Loren looked at Eddie after he asked her the question: honestly after I had Kailyn I wanted to go back school. I wanted to make a living for me and her without Cameron but I know it takes time and as of today yes I still do want to go back and finish Law School.**

**Eddie smiled: well why don't you just go back and do it?**

**Loren: I already told you it was because of Kailyn it would be really hard for her**

**Eddie: and I already told you Loren you have the best people around you who will help you with no problem why is that so hard for you to understand?**

**Loren: Eddie Kailyn is my world okay and it has been nothing but me and her I don't know how to go away and leave her with people I just met only reason why I was comfortable with Mel doing it was because I have known her for years and even though we fell apart I still trusted her to take care of Kailyn so I just rather leave it at that you know.**

**Eddie: I understand that but you know the offer still stands….**

**There was a knock on the door that startled Eddie and Loren he told her to sit there and he would go answer the door. When he opened it he saw Chloe**

**Chloe pushed Eddie back and walked in: oh so this is where this homeless no good chick is staying.**

**Loren: excuse me?**

**Eddie: Chloe don't start this…what the hell are you doing here anyways?**

**Chloe smiled: oh just to come and see my handsome prince**

**Eddie: Chloe we broke it off months ago**

**Chloe: that didn't stop us from messing around**

**Eddie: I broke that off yesterday actually**

**Chloe ignored him and looked at Loren: so miss nobody how is it living in this type of life you never had?**

**Eddie: Chloe….**

**Loren put her hand up: first off I am obviously somebody because you came to Eddie to see me and secondly I am not about to sit here and let no insecure want to be model that can't get a good gig and used Eddie to get some fame who sleeps around with everyone being a whore talk to me like that if I wanted this treatment I would have stayed with Cameron (Chloe looked at her shock and so did Eddie) goodnight**

**Loren walked away and Chloe turned to Eddie: so you were just going to stand there while she was downgrading me like that**

**Eddie: Chloe no one was downgrading you honestly you were doing that to her and I am not going to let you continue to do that in my house so if you could leave it would make me even happier. But won't I see you in court anyway?**

**Chloe turned her head: uh no I thought they told you I dropped the charges**

**Eddie laughed: why because you found out from your lawyer you weren't going to win this case you being daddy's little girl I thought he would of rigged it.**

**Chloe: you know what I am leaving**

**Eddie: Thanks I have been trying to get you to do that since you walked in here**

**Eddie pushed Chloe out and was about to close the door but Mel stopped in front of it.**

**Eddie: sorry…**

**Mel laughed: it is okay I know Chloe pissed you off **

**Eddie: yeah she tried to get at Loren but I have to say Loren took it very well and stood up to her (He smiled)**

**Mel: um okay well that is Loren she can speak her mind and you seem a little too excited about that**

**Eddie came out of his thoughts: oh yeah um I will go get Loren for you**

**Eddie went upstairs and saw Loren sitting there looking at Kailyn: hey Loren**

**Loren smiled: hey Eddie**

**Eddie: I am sorry about Chloe**

**Loren: it is okay she didn't get to me trust me I heard worse from Cameron (She laughed but Eddie frowned)**

**Eddie: yeah well Mel is down there for you**

**Loren: she is?**

**Eddie nodded: yeah I got Kailyn go ahead and talk to Mel**

**Loren: okay**

**Loren went downstairs and saw Mel sitting there twirling her thumbs: Hey Mel whats up? What are you doing here?**

**Mel: Well I wanted to come and talk to my best friend about my new job that I have**

**Loren smiled and jumped up: oh my gosh that quick well what are you going to be doing?**

**Mel: well Max told me that I can work at the bar because Grace is leaving and going back to school so he told me I could take her job and he pays a lot and I would only have to work Monday thru Wed and the rest is mine and the pay is going to be great so that will help me out a lot**

**Loren: wow for three days a week! I am so proud of you Mel we came along way you know but I am honestly happy to say we found each other again**

**Mel: yeah me too Lo me too**

**There was another knock at the door and Loren sighed: you know I hope that is not Chloe**

**Eddie yells: HEY LOREN COULD YOU ANSWER THE DOOR I JUST GOT OUT THE SHOWER**

**Mel: shower geez Lo what have you both been doing?**

**Loren laughed: oh stop it Mel you know better**

**Mel: this is Mel your talking to have you forgotten why you called me mighty Mel haha**

**Loren shook her head and answered the door and saw a tall handsome man: um Hey**

**Guy: hello**

**Loren thought how cute is he was with a great British accent: how can I help you?**

**Guy: well my name is Ian and I am here to see my best friend Eddie is he around?**

**Loren: oh yeah he is he is getting dressed um come on in**

**Ian: thank you may I ask who are you?**

**Loren: oh sorry I am Loren I just moved in with Eddie me and my daughter Kailyn**

**Ian: okay so obviously I missed a lot of drama huh**

**Mel: yeah you can say that again ever since I have been friends with Loren Tate it has been nothing but drama**

**Loren: oh please Mel it has not been that bad**

**Eddie came downstairs: oh man Ian what are you doing here?**

**Ian: just came to see what was going on with you man your everywhere on the newspaper and tv they are talking about you and Chloe with her crazy self**

**Eddie sighed: trust me she is a mess man (he looked at Loren) hey have you met Loren and her best friend Mel?**

**Ian: well yeah I did I never got introduced to Mel because she was just talking but I met Loren **

**Mel: hey I did not talk that much**

**Loren laughed: Mel you do talk a lot**

**Mel: I resent this but I really think I should go I just came to tell you about the news with the job I need to get my rest now (she smiled)**

**Loren hugged her: Okay see you soon call me when you get home okay?**

**Mel laughed: yes mom**

**Loren laughed and watched Mel walk away and Ian was staring at Mel when she walked away. Loren looked at Ian and Eddie and smiled.**

**Loren: well I am going to go turn in with Kailyn so I will see you in the morning Eddie and it was nice meeting you Ian.**

**Ian: oh with pleasure nice to meet you too goodnight**

**Loren waved at them both and went upstairs. Ian gave Eddie a look and motioned for him to sit on the couch.**

**Ian: okay so what the bloody hell is going on here mate? I was gone for two weeks and all this drama has happened to you?**

**Eddie sighed: look man Loren had nowhere to go because her boyfriend kicked her and her daughter out so I invited them to stay here until she gets back on her feet.**

**Ian: you know that is not going to work right?**

**Eddie: what do you mean?**

**Ian: Eddie I can already tell by the way you look at Loren that you are attracted to her there is no way you are going to live here and there is no relationship bounding to happen**

**Eddie: oh you sound like Jake and pops but I will be fine Ian nothing is going to happen I just barely got Chloe out of my life I do not want to go through another hard relationship so the best thing to do is avoid it**

**Ian: well bringing Miss Loren here in your life is not going to help you avoid another relationship trust me Eddie I already know this**

**Eddie: can we just drop this conversation**

**Ian: fine whatever**

**Eddie: anyways really what has been going on with you?**

**Ian: well I am here because you know I am always getting myself into a lot of trouble**

**Eddie: yeah and that is nothing new I mean what trouble are you in now?**

**Ian hesitated: well I think I got someone pregnant**

**Eddie: Im sorry what Ian?!**

**HEY EVERYONE I AM TRYING TO UPDATE ALL OF MY STORIES TONIGHT SO I HOPE I GET THE CHANCE TO WITHOUT GETTING TIRED I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS **


	12. Chapter 12

**Eddie: really Ian pregnant? Out of all the things in America you decided to get someone pregnant?**

**Ian: honestly I don't even know if the baby is mine but it is sort of freaking me out because he looks a little like me**

**Eddie: how did you see him?**

**Ian: well first she sent me a message on twitter and not only that she posted a picture of the baby on twitter and then said this is me and Ian's first kid.**

**Eddie looked at him confused: do you even know this chick?**

**Ian: sort of but I mean I don't even remember if we slept together I was….**

**Eddie nodded: right drunk I figure that well my honest advice to give you Ian is you're going to have to step up and take care of this baby until there is a DNA test taken I mean you could at least do your part and be in this baby boys life until further notice right?**

**Ian nodded and sighed: yeah you are right I just don't know man I mean he looks like me and I can't get that photo out of my head.**

**Eddie: do you mind if I see him?**

**Ian took out his phone and went to the twitter page and handed it to Eddie when he looked at it he was actually shock at how this baby does look a little like Ian.**

**Eddie: yeah man this could get serious**

**Ian stood up to leave: yeah it could but I am going to go home and request for a DNA test ASAP**

**Eddie smiled: you do what you have to do Ian I will see you tomorrow**

**Ian nodded: okay cool**

**Ian left and Eddie closed the door he was a little scared for his friend because he knew and Ian knew that deep down he is not the type who is prepared to have a kid. Eddie went upstairs after turning all the lights off and he walked passed Loren and Kailyn he smiled at that view because Loren was holding Kailyn and they both were passed out on the bed so he turned their light off. When he went to his room to lie down he was thinking about everything his pop, Jake and even Ian said about him and Loren he hope that this was the right decision about letting her live here because she already makes him smile and even Kailyn he already adores her he turned off his light and went to sleep with Kailyn and Loren on his mind. The next morning Eddie woke up to Kailyn jumping on his bed and he didn't see Loren but he smelled something cooking.**

**Kailyn: Hi Edwie! Wake up! (She said laughing and jumping on the bed)**

**Eddie smiled: I am up sweetheart how did you sleep?**

**Kailyn smiled: gweat! Now I am hungy **

**Eddie stood up and picked up Kailyn: okay well let us go in the kitchen and see what your mommy is doing because something smells really good**

**Kailyn smiled: okay**

**Eddie walked in the kitchen with Kailyn and he saw Loren making breakfast and singing with headphones in her ear he loved her voice and he smiled because she looked great in his kitchen he thought but then he knocked that out of his mind because he said he was not going to let that happen. He put Kailyn down and she ran to her mommy and tapped her.**

**Kailyn: Hey mommy!**

**Loren turned around: oh hey baby how did you sleep?**

**Kailyn smiled: gweat! Mommy now Im hungy**

**Eddie laughed and Loren looked up at him: oh I am so sorry for being in your kitchen I was hungry and I knew Kailyn would be hungry and….**

**Eddie smiled: hey it is fine no problem you live here now and whatever belongs to me belongs to you okay.**

**Loren smiled: thanks and I hope I did not wake you with my loud singing I apologize for that**

**Eddie: oh no you were fine but this little one right here came jumping on my bed**

**Loren frowned: oh Kailyn you can't do that to everybody sweetie **

**Eddie: oh it was fine me and her had a nice little greeting this morning**

**Loren: well I am happy you did so are you both ready for breakfast?**

**Kailyn jumped up and started to climb in her seat Eddie laughed and helped her on there.**

**Loren laughed: I guess for her that is a yes**

**Eddie put the plates on the table and Loren brought out the food she had pancakes, bacon, eggs and sausage.**

**Eddie: wow you really outdid yourself (He laughed)**

**Loren: yeah well Kailyn and I can eat food with no problem**

**Eddie laughed and started getting his food Loren took a pancake and started cutting it up and then she cut up a sausage and gave Kailyn some bacon. Eddie started eating his food and he was so excited because it tasted so good.**

**Eddie: wow these pancakes are good what is your ingredient that makes it this great?**

**Kailyn laughed: cinnamon**

**Eddie looked at Loren: seriously**

**Loren laughed and nodded: yes **

**After they talked and had a full conversation Loren had to go to work and so did Eddie so she got up and took Kailyn in the bathroom so they could both get dressed. Eddie had cleaned up the kitchen and he had just finished putting his clothes on he sat on the couch and heard Loren and Kailyn coming downstairs laughing. He was beginning to love that sound and it was making him so confused he just moved her in with him and she was already having this effect on him even Kailyn he really was starting to feel something for Loren.**

**Loren: hey Eddie Kailyn and I are getting ready to leave.**

**Eddie: okay cool I was just waiting on you both um are you going to take her to Tracy's?**

**Loren: I was but this time I talked to her about her grandma and she said she wanted to stay with her and basically figure their relationship out.**

**Eddie smiled: well that is a good idea well once you do that I will already be at Jakes to talk about my new music.**

**Loren nodded: okay well I will see you there**

**Eddie walked up to Loren and was about to kiss her on the lips and realized that was not going to be a good idea so he just kissed her on the cheek when he did that she blushed and he just melted inside.**

**Eddie: okay um let's leave**

**They all left Loren and Kailyn got in her car and Eddie got in his. While Loren and Kailyn were on their way to her moms' house Kailyn started talking.**

**Kailyn: Mommy?**

**Loren: yes sweetpea?**

**Kailyn: Edwie is awesome! He makes we happy! Us both! **

**Loren smiled: yeah he does sweetie**

**Kailyn: do you like him mommy?**

**Loren pulled up in her moms driveway and she was thinking about what Kailyn asked her.**

**Kailyn: Mommy?...**

**Hey everyone who is also still reading this story honestly I had a little blockage from this story but I think I am back on track with it please read and review and let me know what you think love you all. Goodnight my Hollywood Heights Lovers! **


End file.
